Lonely
by Rookie9
Summary: Tobias broke up with Rachel. Now she's lonely. Will she find a new boyfriend? Or will Tobias reliaze his mistake before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Yes I redid this fanfic. At least the first chapter. I found out that some of the stuff in this chapter didn't line up with the next chapter. So I had to leave a few things out here and add a few things there. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Animorphs.

* * *

**RACHEL**

"Rachel? Wait up!" Derek yelled after me.

I stopped and waited for him, when he had caught up I began walking again. "Hey Derek. How's it going?" I asked him.

"Good. Really good. How do you being a Senior this year?" He asked me.

I smiled politely. "It's been busy. Thankfully it's almost Thanksgiving. How are you liking it?" I replied.

Derek grinned. "I'm enjoying it alot." He said. We walked silently for a minute than Derek looked at me. "Hey...Uh Rachel? I was, umm... " He stammered for the right words.

I frowned at him. "What is it Derek?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me Friday, if your not to busy that is." He said quickly.

I looked down at my feet and sighed. "I'll tell you tomorrow if I can. Is that ok?" I asked as I looked up at him.

Derek's pale face lit up. "You bet. Thanks for thinking about it Rachel. I have to go pick my sister up from Softball practice so see you later." He said happily as he turned and went back to the Mall parking lot.

'Why'd I say I'd think about it?' I scolded myself. 'Derek's nice and all, but he isn't Tobias, and Tobias is the only guy I want to date.' I thought now mad at myself. 'I guess it doesn't matter. Tobias doesn't want to go out with me anyways.' I thought with a sigh.

"Hey Rachel! Need a ride home?"

I turned and saw Jake. He was about to pull out of the mall parking lot. I nodded and ran over to his car. I saw Marco was in the front so I went to the back of the car and almost gasped out loud. Tobias was in the back seat. He slid over and I got in. "Thanks for the lift." I said.

"No probelm, your going home right?" Jake asked as he looked at me from the rearview mirror.

I shrugged. "Unless there's something better than homework to do." I replied.

"Anything's better than homework." Marco said as he turned to look at me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not so bad, if your smart that is. Oh now I see why you hate it Marco." I replied batting my eyelashes at him.

Marco frowned. "That hurts Xena. Why are you always mean to me? Oh yeah what were you talking to Derek about?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I saw Tobias tense up at the mention of Derek. "He wanted to know if I'd go to the Movies with him Friday." I replied.

"Are you?" Jake asked.

I shrugged again. "I have nothing to do. Now if I had a Boyfriend...." I said with a hiss.

"Rachel don't start." Tobias said softly.

I turned and glared at him. "Well it's the truth!" I said loudly.

Jake stopped the car at a stop sign. Tobias opened the door and got out. "I have to go. Thanks for the lift Jake." He said to Jake. Than he closed the door and walked off.

"Good riddance." I mumbled.

Jake and Marco exchanged looks. "Are you and Tobias fighting?" Jake asked.

"No. We're just not talking." I muttered.

"How come?" Marco asked.

"Because he's an Idiot." I replied.

"Oook. So wanna go out?" Marco asked with a grin.

"Bite me." I snapped. Than I kicked the back of his seat.

"Hey!" Marco cried as he leaned forward.

"Rachel your gonna put a hole in the seat from kicking him...again so stop." Jake said tiredly.

"Hmph. Sorry Jake." I mumbled.

"Your saying sorry to him? What about me? I'm the one you kicked!" Marco complained.

"Marco? Shut up." I growled.

Marco must have sensed how upset I was, because he turned and looked at me. "Rachel relax. I'm sure you'll work things out with Tobias." He said softly.

I blinked in surprise. "Thanks Marco." I said with a small smile.

Marco nodded.

**TOBIAS**

I walked past the old Construction Site and sighed. It had been years since Elfangor, my father, had died. Before he died he gave Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel, and Me the power to morph. (The yeerks are here.) He had told us in thought speak. I was the first one to try morphing. It was fantastic, especially when I morphed into the red tailed hawk. I felt free when I flew, but while the morphing power Elfangor gave us was a great gift in some ways it was also a curse. You see there was a time limit, if you went over the two hour time limit than your stuck in that morph, forever. I went over it and was trapped as a hawk, but later on The Ellimist gave me the power to morph again. He even let me go back in time and acquire my old self's DNA. I'm sure asking yourself why I don't stay human forever. Well the reason is simple. I don't have any reason to stay human. Except Rachel, but I'm not good enough for her. So I broke up with her last week.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Hey Tobias we're going to be late. The movie's starting in five minutes." Rachel said when we met in the Food Court at the mall.

I looked down. "Rachel...." I said softly.

Rachel frowned. "Tobias? Is something wrong" She asked immeditely concerned.

"I don't want to go to the movies." I said.

"Oh, well ok. We can do something else." Rachel said slightly confused.

I looked up at Rachel. "I mean I don't want to go to the movies with you." I said.

I saw the hurt flash in Rachel's eyes. "Why? Are you mad at me?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I just don't think we should be together." I said. Than I turned and walked away, trying to get the pain in Rachel's eyes out of my head.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

I had lied to Rachel of course. 'I care about her alot, but she deserves better than me, and I can't tell her that's why we can't be together.' I thought.

* * *

Ooo. What's gonna happen? Hmm. I actually know. XD R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I'm reallllllly sorry I havn't updated in, like, forever. Hopefully I'll update more. D: Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Animorphs. D:

* * *

**RACHEL**

It has been a month since Tobias broke up with me. I'm now dating Derek. Derek's nice and all, but I don't see a future between us. Not like the one I saw for Tobias and me. I sighed as I thought those thoughts. 'Will I ever get over Tobias?' I asked myself.

"Rachel!" Lisa yelled as she ran up to me.

I looked at Derek's cousin and smiled. "Hey Lisa." I said.

"Rachel you'll never believe this, but I just met this awesome guy!" She said excitedly.

I faked a smile. "That's great. What's his name?" I asked her.

Lisa shoved her black hair out of her face. "You probably know him. He was hanging out with your cousin Jake and Marco. His name's Tobias." Lisa replied with a grin.

I felt my heart stop as a half dozen questions filled my mind. Tobias? Lisa liked Tobias? Did Tobias like Lias? He couldn't....could he? How could Lisa even think of liking him?

Lisa's face fell. "Is something wrong Rachel?" She asked.

I looked at her as she sat down on the grass beside me."Oh...Nothing's wrong." I said quickly. 'She doesn't know I had dated Tobias.' I thought.

"You sure? You look sick Rachel." Lisa said as she furrowed her brow.

"Yeah I'm sure. I should be getting home though." I said as I stood up.

"Oh, ok." She said as I turned and jogged out of the park.

Once I was out of Lisa's sight I turned and headed into the woods. I found a place where noone could see me and took off my outer clothing. Than I focused on the bald eagle. A 3D pattern apeared on my hands and began to spread. I started to shrink as the feathers began to pop up. My hair felt like it was being sucked up by a vacuum as it disapeared and was replaced by soft white feathers. My arms changed into wings, and I could hear my internal organs shifting, and my bones grinded. In a minute I was the bald eagle. I than spread my wings and took off.

**TOBIAS**

"Tobias? Yoohoo Tobias." Marco said as he waved his hand in my face.

I blinked and looked at him. "Huh?" I said.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Dude pay attention." He said.

I nodded. "Sorry. I was just thinking about..." I stopped myself. I couldn't tell them that I was thinking about Rachel.

"Thinking about what?" Jake asked.

"Oh...nothing. So what were you saying Marco?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I was saying that girl totally likes you." Marco replied.

I stared at him blankly. "What girl?" I asked.

"Hmph. Lisa! You know the girl I was hitting on a few minutes ago." Marco huffed.

"Why would she like me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Pretty girls seem to like you for some strange reason. I mean first Rachel, and now Lisa." Marco said.

At the mention of Rachel's name my heart ached. Rachel's the only girl I've ever loved. I'm a fool to let her go, but she deserves someone better. Someone human. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Six forty." Jake replied looking at his watch.

My eyes widened. "I got to go morph." I said as I headed towards the woods.

"See you later!" Jake yelled.

* * *

**RACHEL**

I had been in morph for almost an hour when I saw him. A redtailed hawk. 'It can't be Tobias.' I thought as I studied the hawk.

(Rachel? Is that you?) The hawk asked.

'Dang it! It is Tobias.' I thought angerily. I ignored Tobias and kept flying.

(I guess it's not you Rachel.) Tobias said with a sigh.

I felt bad about not answering Tobias. (Yeah it's me.) I said after a moment.

(Rachel.... How have you been?) Tobias asked me.

(Fine.) I muttered.

(Rachel....I've missed you.) Tobias said softly.

My heart skipped a beat. (I've missed you to Tobias.) I replied.

(I hate this. When we broke up I thought we'd still be friends.) Tobias said.

(Wait, you wanna be friends after you told me you didn't care about me?) I said angerly.

Tobias sighed. (I lied Rachel. Of course I care about you! But you deserve someone better than me. Someone human.) Tobias replied.

I was silent for a moment. (Tobias are you serious? Who are you to say I deserve someone better? Shouldn't I decide that?) I asked finally.

(Rachel..... It really doesn't matter anymore. Your dating Derek now. So can't we just be friends?) Tobias asked after a few minutes.

I flew away from him. (Whatever Tobais.) I said as I flew off.

(Rachel...) I heard Tobias call after me.

I ignored him and flapped my wings harder. I knew he meant well. Tobias really did want what was best for me. I knew that, but he was wrong. I didn't deserve better. Because no guy was better than Tobias.

**TOBIAS**

I watched Rachel fly away. 'I'm an Idiot for letting her go.' I thought bitterly. I knew I was doing what's best for Rachel, but still it was hard. I still want to be her friend, but I'm not sure I'll beable to. Since everytime I see her my heart stops and I fall in love with her all over again.

* * *

Awww. What will happen next?


End file.
